The present invention relates to a novel device to facilitate ipsilateral hand stopwatch depression and a means of enhancing the precision of marking elapsed time without the use of the contralateral hand.
Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,434; 3,457,720; 3,518,826; 3,667,212; 3,676,995; 3,796,041; and 4,456,357.